More Barney Songs (1997) (in SagwaandBJMan's dreams)
''More Barney Songs' is a Barney Home Video which was released in July 8, 1997. It is a sequel to ''Barney Songs''. It features clips from Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times Barney has with the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers * Barney (David Voss) Series Cast *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *[Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe]] *The Snowman (Voice: Bob West) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Down by the Bay (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #S M I L E (Scene Taken from: "Let's Be Healthy") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Number Fun with Barney") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "Number Fun with Barney") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Number Fun with Barney") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #S'mores (Scene Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #The Happy Wanderer (Scene Taken from: "Campfire Sing-Along") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney!") #Sailing, Sailing (Scene Taken from: "Let's Build with Barney") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "A Breezy Day with Barney") #The Weather Riddle Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes to School") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Waiting for Santa") #Skating, Skating (Scene Taken from: "Waiting for Santa") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Bubble Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Barney in Concert") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Let's Be Healthy") Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video uses the Barney costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" in the new material. *Though this is an Season 3 home video, they used the 1990 Barney and The Backyard Gang intro for the theme song, and used clips from this episode, and used the ending shot from the end of Campfire Sing-Along at the end. *This marks: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Backyard Gang episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *According to BJ, he mentions that he hasn't known the memories with the Backyard Gang before.